


指轮的逆时针

by quarkocean



Series: 赤山/指轮系列 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 如果你是愿意付出的，不计代价的。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 赤山/指轮系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775800





	指轮的逆时针

->  
赤西仁常常极其花痴的想，若高中的这三年生活中没有遇见山下智久，他该有多寂寞。

里中学院是所庞大的高中，从高一到高三，每个年级有十一个班，每个班有五十多名学生，并且不停吸收外校的转来生，整个学生的数量难以统计。

就是这样，依然会有源源不断的家长砸锅卖铁也希望自己的孩子能入读于此。里中的另外一个噱头是：它是男校，只收男生。

所以想在自己的年级找一个人也许都不是件容易的事。有趣的是，那些老师时不时走错班级。每个男生清一色的帅气，叫人分辨不得，为此闹了不少笑话。

仁想那些事情全都与他无关，凭着父亲的关系，在这里不过混张毕业证书。

只有那个被大家可爱的称为“山p”的家伙，才是他想关心的。

从进校的第一天，仁便听说关于智久的点点滴滴。比如说前一分钟会听说他是一位有有钱人家的少爷——高不可攀；下一分钟传言他有许多朋友——这个，大概是个温柔的人吧。朦胧的剪影在脑中浮出，他暗暗猜测关于他的一切，内心已悄悄为他留了一大片空位。

仁很想见智久一面，话说这也是圣的愿望。这该死的学院人实在太多了。至多只能让他们瞥见智久的背影。

就这么不了了之，仁是不会甘心的。但又能如何呢？这个未曾见面的人竟就这样占满了他的心。思念，可以说是思念么？这等心情满载。

正式见到他时，在开学的半个月后又四天。

里中学院运动会的每个项目报名册上，都发现印着“一年A班 山下智久”。天哪，他是全才！仁轻轻念到。喜欢的心情蒙上了一层崇拜的色彩。

远远的看台边，有一位高高瘦瘦的男生，挑染了时下流行的栗色发丝，随风摆动。细细的手臂却有结实肌肉奇妙的存在。他，就是山下智久。

接下去发生的，仁是一点都不在乎。他只盯着那个背影，在跑道上奔跑。散发着青春的味道。染晕了的米色头发一缀一缀的上下调皮跳动。

糟糕！我爱上你了。

没有机会后悔，生活要继续。山下这个名字不过是在平乏无味的日子里充当一个角色。

第一年的味道好比调味剂。生活可要继续呀。偶尔仁不开心的时候，便会想到智久。“如果你来安慰我，我就……”诸如此类无聊的想象，大部分的闲暇时间居然都浪费在这样的情况上。实则那样的感情抵不过小孩子的puppy love。更谈不上所谓的实感。

有个词语叫“形离神散”。

不就是说自己么？

->  
两个人的亲密接触并不等于零。毕竟里中的社团活动是相当丰富的。一个月一次的露营相对与隔壁的青森国中，真是羡煞了大部分校外学生。

国中一年级的冲绳之游，D班的仁与圣就被分入了A班智久的宿舍里。

他们没说上一句话，一句也没有。

圣不停的说，天马行空的聊，其他人心领神会的接着话题。智久在一边浅浅的笑。

是淡淡的，不着一点刻意的伪装的。

仁坐在圣旁边，一个角落里，不敢抬头，只会偷瞄着内心仰慕的人，愣是连打招呼的话也没勇气说出口。

大概圣早已了解仁的心事，回学院的客车上，他数落他。

“你怎么了？不说话？要是我，早就……”

仁有意把杂志盖住脸，耳朵里塞着耳机——装睡。但是圣的关心责备，每一句话是那样清晰的传入他的心底，那样的清晰。

末了，圣补了句，“你真是BAKA。”

国中的第二年，他继而成了他的主角。

仿佛睁开眼，便可以看见他似的。存在感强烈到顶峰，不过像分宿舍可以住在一起的好事，仁是再没遇见过。

他倒是记得清楚，某月的某日，下了一场大雨。仁知道智久没带伞，想托人借自己的伞给他。谁知道智久已经回去了，跌跌撞撞，仁匆匆忙忙跑出校门。眼见智久走在悠闲的雨下，黑色的书包斜斜挎在肩的一角，男生的手随意的插在裤袋中。雨水完完全全打湿了衣服。依稀还能看见白衬衫里隐约的大T-shirt。

也是在那时，仁突然失去了走上前的力气。他的意念跟着手的垂下消失。索性尾随恋慕的人一起淋雨。一路保持距离，智久没有发现异状，仁异常得到满足。

无比的满足感。

事后仁一回去就发了41度的高烧。虽然喝了姜汤，但怎么可能有效？

圣去照顾仁的时候，是他处于最迷糊的昏睡。

“真好呢……”

“好你个头！”圣说着把冰袋狠狠敷在仁的额上。

“疼……”呻呤声传来。

“你知道痛呀，怎么就不知道好好照顾自己？”

“你呀，不要这么BAKA了。”

“好不好。”圣替仁盖好被子，往他嘴里塞了体温计，“如果你不好好的，怎么能再看到智久呢？”

圣的语调略降，有些哽咽。

这次发烧就此让仁落下病根，以至于后来有意无意的他都会打喷嚏。圣则以此开他的玩笑。

可是仁会认真地说，

“不错嘛，为了我喜欢的人。”

圣笑得捂住肚子，想着仁还是那么单纯傻气，不求回报的追逐着彼方恋人的脚步。

“你，ma，还是BAKA……”

->  
仁喜欢把那些别人从未见过的，不相信的，甚至不在意的然而真实的美好事物叫作“奇迹”。所以他常常傻傻的说，与智久相遇是一场爱的奇迹。

总是不会忘记与智久特别亲近的时刻。

尔间在饭堂，仁旁边凑巧坐着智久。出乎意料的，智久一头蒙在餐盘里。

仁呆呆的注视身边的人。

“喂，作什么呢。吃好饭去踢球啊。”

午餐里有鱼，是仁最不喜欢的那种辣子鱼。这也足够他对着餐盒怨念一阵了。直至有人拍他的肩膀。

“有带纸巾么？”山下正在和自己说话吧。

是那样的，温和的表情。

“嗯？”

“有，给。”圣递上，仁的眼神立刻变了。

“BAKA，还不吃啊，老发呆。”

死koki！

智久擦拭着裤子上不小心溅到的汤汁，便露出微笑。除了谢意，似乎还包括别的东西。

他走后，仁回到了正常状态。

“圣，你太过分啦。”

“你自己迟钝嘛。”

“你知道我多紧张。”

“抱歉，我 不知道 捏~”

“你这家伙。”

说着仁把圣餐盒里的辣子鱼也夹到自己这里，两条鱼一并放入嘴里。

“喂，你……”

却早已无味，麻痹的舌头无法感识。圣睁大眼看着仁。

“好辣！”过了一秒而已，仁才觉得刺激的口味。

“水……”

圣把自己一口未喝的汤移到仁面前，好歹缓解一些。

生气时总喜欢和自己过不去的，那个就是赤西。

->  
很快就到了国三，再也不允许有时间胡思乱想。

仁记得春假那会儿和同学聊着聊着便会提到毕业的问题。

相互之间的比较只会让自己心浮气躁，再说他并不在乎这档子事，不是表面的不屑，内心热忱的要死，而是彻底的不在乎。尽管有朋友说从里中毕业不考大学是浪费。他常常让言论随风而去。

仁唯一想知道的，不过都是关于智久的，甚至比山下他更了解他。那两三年中，断断续续是搜集了些智久的小资料。仁把它们一一抄在一本可以随身的本子上，密密麻麻的可以制作成一份完整的档案，可不是夸张的比喻。

两月的某天，仁做了个梦。

梦里的智久离他很近，只盯着他说，“你为什么要喜欢我呢？”然后场景忽然转换，仁坐在智久的单车后座，智久说，“抓紧了，我带你逛一圈我的家乡。”

“嗯。”

如同虚构的假象，仁从床上翻在冰冷的地上。

于是梦醒了，哪里都不是真实。

依旧能每天在学校打上照面，运气好抑或刻意些，可以见到十几次，平时也能碰5，6次面。

但是即使机会是如此轻易的放出，他们没说过一句话。

造化弄人么？

然而仁一直努力着，以带着某种潜藏的力量试图改变最后将要发生的结果。

修学旅行倒转了两人的命运。

泷泽老师宣布这次修学的地方式可以自己选的。仁与圣选择京都，登记时才发现人数已满。

“我不去了，圣。”

“唉？”

“赤西同学，不如选千叶吧。”泷泽忽然出现在仁的身边。

就这样仁莫名其妙的选了那个他不知晓的地方。

回去时，他后悔了决定。

“圣，毕竟修学后，我们就要认真复习赴考了，在那之后便各奔东西，没和你在一起，我觉得还是……”

“BAKA，又什么好自责的。”圣故意拖了长音，“你说过我们是一辈子的好哥们。”

仁尴尬的点了点头，是啊，好像当初说想一辈子只想念那个叫山下智久的人。

可是说过的话就像糜烂了的苦情歌，没有几个人会真的记得一生。言语好似被赶出了保护的贝壳，重又潮起，灭迹于大海中。

->  
赤西离他18岁的生日还差了4个月，他不知道马上一份足够他回忆的礼物将提前送达。

去千叶的车即将行驶，仁独自一人带着行李，泷泽老师忙着询问剩余的车有没有空位置，在第21辆车时，他终于找到了一个满意的答案。

“赤西同学快上车吧。”

继而泷泽先登上了车，扫了一眼那空座，嘴角露出了笑意。

只可惜仁低着头心情郁闷的坐好，旁边的人在打PSP，头发是熟悉的栗色，遮住的侧脸无法分辨。刹那他意识到赤西的存在，两人相互看了一眼。

仁是多么，多么的惊讶与难以言喻的喜悦，他瞥见泷在对他做“V”字的手势。

老师……

老师他什么都知道！

恍然大悟。

仁尽可能用最不易察觉的暧昧眼神注视身边暗恋许久许久的人。智久打电动太过认真，不留意时还会踩到赤西的脚。

车内的暖气开得好足，干燥的叫人说不出话来。世界安静的角落就此增添。光影全部投在两个少年触及的肩部——无力而单薄。

仁没找一丝开口的念头，是的，他想了许多措辞，刚开了口，没发声音，就咽了下去。或许是感到智久的光芒，莫名其妙的自动退出。

他在心底憎恨这种软弱，连话都不会说。

下了车，仁在智久后面。听到智久说了一句，

“我回家了。”

仁猛地记起千叶是山下的故乡。

又是一阵心中的窃喜，是第几回有了相同的甜蜜感受呢？

较之于东京的繁华，千叶作为临海之都显得朴素，到处是清新青春的气息。

仁盲目的走过N条大街，终于迷了路。

也只能将错就错，他看见一所奇怪的房子，走进去是漆黑一片，直到尽头，指示牌上标明要向左拐。仁按着指示一步步走下去。径直到一间白色灯光的房间，素净的西洋仿古桌椅，触感极佳。

仁坐下，桌上有一张纸：

“欢迎来此，请大声对你爱的人说出你想说的话，那个人也许会听到。”

“真的假的？”

却还是按着纸上做了呀。

早已决定的话，只这一次。

仁根本不会想到世间的巧合在此刻碰撞。

他走进的是一幢六角公馆，他呆的地方不过是公馆的一角，而智久恰好在他的隔壁。

智久听见侧墙有声音的传来，把耳朵贴近了听。

“我想对他说，喜欢你很久了。今后分道扬镳也好，劳燕分飞也好，请你幸福。”

在山下看来，这样的话廉价，可是何其动容！

仁如解脱般走出门，智久带着感动从另一角离开。

两人背道而驰，心却拉得更近了。

->  
千叶的海边，载的是智久深深的感情。这片大海几乎记载了他十几度春秋的岁月。

“手越，你在磨蹭什么？快涨潮了，相机还没搞定么。”智久稍皱起眉，面露不悦。

“抱歉，相机坏了吧。”手越扳动手中轻巧的机器，始终不得要领。

坐在沙滩上发呆的仁，没有注意到远处的小躁动。

“真想杀了你。呐，现在你去问问那里坐着的人，可不可以借相机。”

“嗯？相机，我当然有带。”仁迅速从包中取出。

“那请帮我们拍一张好了。”手越说到。

仁毫无意料到和手越合照的那个人，竟是智久。

仁一瞬的诧异与惊异。

为什么是你？

怎么是你？

拍完后，仁抱着会被拒绝的忐忑心情，试着说想和智久合照，以大海为背景。

“可以啊，手越帮一下忙。”智久微带笑容，和仁站在一块。

海浪的翻滚代替了安静。

“要说‘茄子’啊。”手越半弯腰，镜头中的两人多么般配。

仁小心翼翼的把隐藏在身后的手慢慢举起，一点点触碰及智久的背，直至搭在肩上。他想他是不知道的，没有感觉的。

可是仁错了。

智久幸福的微笑，与仁惊魂未定的样子，刻入，定格。

“冲印后可以寄来么？我把地址写一下。”仁暗自好笑山下认真写字的模样。

在国中一年级时，我就跟踪过你回家呢。

“就酱。Bye bye。”

“嗯，再见。”  
->  
修学后，每个人都有若有所失，但无论怎样，都必须抛开一切，投入紧张的考试中。忙碌的学业让人忘尽过去的一切，不快与欢欣。为的只是一个新的起点—— 一所好大学罢了。

仁尽着自己的最大限度，熬了一整夜做题，他打着哈欠自语道，

“我不是读书的料嘛。”

他抽出一个懒散周末下午的时间，赶去取那些修学时的照片。他们的色彩忽的泛黄，仿佛是遥远的记忆。

啊，有些想念你了。

仁细细把照片叠好，放进一个大信封，写上智久的住址。就在决定要封上信口时。仁还是忍不住塞了张便条。

“海边真的很快乐，你觉得呢？”

仁谨慎的用了敬语称谓。

信投入漆绿色的邮箱内，仁想它是找到一个好归宿了，不管它是否能最终抵达智久那儿。

结束了，是的，是结束了。

也许会收到回信，大抵是感谢的话。

又也许是空乏的等待，因为这是那么理所应当的事。

也许，也许他们不再相见。

->  
秒针不厌其烦得绕过一圈再一圈，堆砌出沉重的流逝年轮。

那回信，仁等得太久了。差不多是他快忘记的时候。

早已工作的仁从便利店回来顺手开了许久未启的信箱。除去那杂乱的广告传单，压在最最下面，静静的躺着来自智久的信。

宽宽的信封如若上世纪八十年代的风格，仁掖着它，回到公寓，喝了口冰镇啤酒，才撕开信口。

露出的是淡蓝色的信纸，上面只短短一句话，他的字迹短促而温暖着。

“和仁在一起才会快乐吧。不介意的话做个朋友吧。”

仁喝尽铝罐里的酒却找不到一个词语形容当下的心情。

原本，最初这是个唯存于国中的普通平凡的单恋情结。仁以为和智久在一起，就好比时空中的指针逆转那样困难。

而现在充满梦幻的时光才刚要开始。

因为它真的如奇迹般的逆转了。

END  
2007-02-14

FT：  
这样的恋爱在现实中几乎是不可能的，更何况我也没有交代他们是否能真的相爱。  
写到这儿就够了，总之是很“小说”的文，甚至是有落落的风格。  
有一部分灵感是从电影[BOYS LOVE]的海报而来，白衣的少年坐在电车里是永恒~~~

暗恋永远是最美好的，比爱情纯洁，只属于你的花，  
因为我就是这么过来的，五年后我大哭一场，  
于是什么都忘记了，  
也有了这篇文。

我承认我不擅长校园剧，一点好的思路都没有，完全是靠过去微薄的经验写，这篇文从我的角度来说是失败的。  
算了，ma，以后还是宁可写些love love的文。  
这文，苦手。

情人节贺文。

以上。


End file.
